Not the Girl
by Miko xD
Summary: A short oneshot involving our favorite couple. Inspired by chapter 7 of the fanfic 'Rendezvous' by Olywood. Enjoy :D


_Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama TT_TT_

_A short oneshot inspired by __**chapter 7: Waste**__, from the fanfic __**Rendezvous**__, by: __**Olywood**_

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated at all since October. I'm having some problems at home right now, but I'll try to get back on track by the new year :)_

* * *

The hotel room was filled with no more than the defeating buzz of electricity and soft breeze of cycled air. But the two could only hear their own breathing. The room was barren. Two suitcases stood unpacked next to the window. The white linen sheets of the bed were perfect. There was not a crease as they were afraid to disturb any piece of furniture there was. Too afraid to sit down. They were silent, simply basking in their last moments together.

Misaki breathed in his scent. She held him tightly, not wanting to let go of the lasting feeling that spread through her. She knew that tomorrow, the feeling would still be there, but at the same time, it would be different. This was the last time time he was seeing her, Ayuzawa Misaki. They were rebelling. He was forgoing his rights over the Walker family, the ones that forced him to participate in business and law and in the end, take over that which was not wanted. She was overturning stereotypes, all the rumours and assumptions that had been made about her ever since her father left and they'd been made by everyone she had ever known, except her family, and him, Usui Takumi. His arms wound around her longingly, as if saying goodbye to the past and love they had created, in search of a brighter, happier, and dare I say, well anticipated and deserved future.

Misaki couldn't help moving the fuzzy gleam in her eyes away by hiding her fingers from the light. She was not the girl he had chosen. But it didn't bother her. Not a bit. She looked up at him, an embarrassed smile gracing her face. It was the same one he knew since the second year of high school. Only this time, it was full of love and shining in slight wonder as to what was to come. He merely smirked at her and bent down to place a chaste kiss to her lips. It lasted about as long as a breeze of wind stays in one's hair, only a second. But it left a buzzing sensation in Misaki's lips, her body tingling with warmth and anticipation.

She buried her face in his chest, taking in more of his scent. She felt the pressure of his head, of his nose burying in her hair. He stroked her back gently, calming the nerves they both were starting to feel. And then all the motion stopped. Takumi's soothing hand resting now at her lower back, just behind her hips. The breeze that had been flowing steadily through the vents in the carpet, came to a rest. Even the slight buzz of electricity ceased, leaving the room in an almost eerie quiet that left Misaki and Takumi clinging to each other almost is desperation, not wanting to let go.

The door suddenly sprung open. The two sprang apart, their proximity immediately decreasing, but their arms remained wound around each other. The intruder provided no reaction to the scene, as the movement returned to their surroundings. The intruder took Takumi by the collar, pulling him away. Misaki didn't know how to describe the overwhelming feeling that came over her as he slipped from her grasp. Was she sad? nervous? anxious maybe? She was definitely excited, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything as she felt him easily release her, though reluctant, he readily let her go.

No, she was not the girl he had chosen. She slid her gaze over to the gleaming emerald ring that sat snuggly onto her third finger on her left hand. She was not the girl he had chosen. She was the _woman_ he had chosen. And this ring was proof that this was the last time he would ever meet Ayuzawa Misaki. She watched, giggling, and half- smirking/half-smiling (something she'd picked up from him) as Shintani Hinata dragged him from the room, claiming that the 1 day limit was about to start. Yes, in 24-hours, the next time she saw him, she would be Usui Misaki.


End file.
